One Week
by TatraMegami
Summary: It's a song fic with the song One Week by the Barenaked Ladies (who are not naked, or ladies). Please Read.


NOTE: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song; One Week. The song belongs to the Barenaked Ladies and is one their album _Stunt_. 

I know that Heero wouldn't keep a Journal, but it worked with the story. It needed to be a more than one day fic.   
  


One Week   
  


Dear Journal, 

I went to visit Relena, I haven't seen her in a week. We were talking when she suddenly exclaimed that she was angry. . .   
  


It's been one week since you looked at me 

Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry" 

Five days since you laughed at me and said "Get that together, come back and see me" 

Three days since the living room 

I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you 

Yesterday you'd forgiven me 

But it'll still be two till I say I'm sorry. . .   
  


Dear Journal, 

Relena apologized to me today. She told me that she wasn't mad at me. 

I know it's true because she hugged me, and fallowed me everyone I went for the rest of the day. . .   
  


Hold it now and watch the hoodwink 

As a make you stop, think 

You'll think you're looking at Aquaman 

I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss 

And I liked the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan 

Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes 

Big like LeAnn Rimes 

Because I'm all about value 

Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hit 

You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through 

Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show 

Mine's about a Buck-Hoe 

There'll be a big sound from the pavement 

Gonna make a break and take a fake 

I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake 

I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors 

Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know 

The vertigo is gonna grow 

'Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver 

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad 

Tryin' hard not to smile, though I feel bad 

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral 

Can't under stand what I mean? 

Well, you soon will 

I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve 

I have the history of taking off my shirt. . .   
  
  
  


Dear Journal, 

Today Relena got mad at some one who said that they loved wars. 

It was so funny, I almost smiled. . .   
  


It's been one week since you looked at me 

Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy" 

Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees 

It's been three days since the afternoon 

You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon 

Yesterday you'd forgiven me 

And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry. . .   
  


Dear Journal, 

Duo got in trouble and I had to save him. 

I was visiting Relena when I got the message. 

I stood up and told Relena that I was going to go save him. Relena said that I was crazy. 

I turned to go and she tackled me. I took my gun out and threatened to shoot her. It worked and I left to get Duo. . .   
  


Chickity China the Chinese chicken 

Have a drum stick and you're brain stops tickin' 

Watching X-Files with no lights on 

We're dans la maison 

I hope the smoking man's in this one 

Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic 

Like Sting, I'm tantric 

Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy. . .   
  


Dear Journal, 

I was watching X-Files with the boys when Duo asked Wufei if there was a Chinese chicken. 

Wufei didn't answer. . .   
  


Like Kurasawa, I make mad films 

Okay, I don't make films 

But if I did they'd have a Samurai 

Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch 

Hey, that's my lunch 

Yoda's a really, really old guy 

Gonna get a' better clubs 

Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs 

Just so my irons are always flying off the back-swing 

Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon 

'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes 

That makes me think the wrong thing. . .   
  


Dear Journal, 

Today Relena made me watch Sailor Moon, even though Relena doesn't like the fact that Sailor Moon fights. . .   
  


How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad 

Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad 

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral 

Can't understand what I mean? 

Well, you soon will 

I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve 

I have the history of losing my shirt. . .   
  


Dear Journal, 

Today Relena dragged us to the cemetery to see Treize's grave. 

Lady Une was there. . .   
  


It's been one week since you looked at me 

Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry" 

Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did what I thought you were gonna do" 

Three days since the living room 

We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? 

Yesterday you just smiled at me 

'Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry   
  


Dear Journal, 

Yesterday I didn't see Relena, so today she tracked me down. 

When she saw me she yelled my name, ran over and hugged me. 

I told her that I thought she was going to do that. 

She just looked at me, confused. . .   
  


Still be two days till we say we're sorry 


End file.
